Traditional head mounted displays include a front unit housing having a video display and a pair of lenses positioned next to the video display. When a user positions the front unit against their face, the lenses are positioned as close to the user's eyes as possible to provide the best visual experience. However, if a user wears glasses, the glasses will often interfere with the lenses. Accordingly, users with glasses may experience difficulty or discomfort with traditional head mounted displays. Approximately half the population wears glasses; therefore, there is a need for head mounted displays that can comfortably and conveniently accommodate users with glasses. In addition, various users have different facial structures and shapes. For example, some users may have high cheek bones while others have low cheek bones. As another example, some people have larger noses than others. Accordingly, there is a need for head mounted displays that can accommodate users having different facial structures and shapes.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.